Driving Lesson
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Kaoruko decides to give her nephew Sakon a driving lesson.


_Disclaimer- I don't own Ayatsuri Sakon. Kaoruko's car has the driver side on the left.

* * *

_

**Driving Lesson**

Kaoruko felt that her idea was brilliant. There was no way that her plan would not be able to succeed. She had already arranged with the police department to receive the proper paperwork to go through with her plan. She couldn't understand why they were laughing at her. They avoided laughing when it came to her work at the office even though she was a female. But this they thought was hysterical.

Of course, unknown to Kaoruko, they had thought about the circumstances of what she was trying to do and thought out all the facts. They knew that Kaoruko's plan might not go as well as she wanted it to. And, if it didn't, she would be taking more work at the station to get over her ordeal.

But even though they were laughing at her and they didn't tell her why they were laughing, she still went and drove to her father's house. She got out of her car and went to near where the _Bunraku_ was being practiced. She was glad to find that they were nearly finished. Her nephew cam out and put Ukon in his box so that he could go and change into his traveling clothes.

Kaoruko gave herself a thumbs up and walked over to where the box was to wait for Sakon to get back. At this time her sister Chizuru walked over, glad to see her sister. "Kaoruko, what are you doing here?"

"I came to do something with my favorite nephew." Kaoruko said in her cheerful tone.

"You are up to something, aren't you?" Chizuru shook her head. "Why do I have the feeling you are going to do something more then you can handle. And… don't go into your rank with the police."

"At least Nagare believed in me." Kaoruko snapped.

"I'd seriously forgotten it was his idea that you go and become a police detective. Then again, if he hadn't been a puppeteer, he might have done the same." Chizuru groan. "And sometimes I wish he had. Please don't mention him to Sakon."

"Believe me sis, I won't." Kaoruko twiddled her thumbs.

"You really are up to something, aren't you?! What is it?!" Chizuru was starting to become concerned.

"I'm going to teach Sakon how to drive." Kaoruko said outright. There was a sincere look on her face.

"Kaoruko, Sakon doesn't have a learners permit!" Chizuru was turning pale. She had a feeling where this was going to end up.

"He does now!" Kaoruko held up a piece of paper.

"I should have known better." Chizuru sighed. "Little sis, do you really know what you are getting into?"

"Oh, come on, it will be a moral boost! He needs to have some confidence in himself without the puppet of his." Kaoruko noticed that Sakon was coming out. He already had his shoes on. She hurried and grabbed his hand. "Come on Sakon, I have something to do with you!"

"What about Ukon," Sakon had an upset look on his face.

"Ukon stays put. I don't need that loud mouth interrupting." Kaoruko said, dragging Sakon away. Chizuru could only hold her head, shaking it in dismay. She was starting to get a headache.

M

Kaoruko dragged Sakon to the car and unlocked it from the passenger side. He looked at her funny and got in. Kaoruko put her hands on her hips. "Nope, nice try. You need to be on the driver's side."

Sakon stared at her in confusion and skepticism. "You want _me_ to drive."

"Why not." Kaoruko had that look on her face that said she wanted something and she was going to get it.

"But I don't have a learners permit even, Aunt Kaoruko." Sakon said in a timid voice. He suddenly had a piece of paper waved in his face.

"I already handled that one buko." Kaoruko had a grin on her face. Sakon nervously moved from the passenger seat to the driver's seat. Kaoruko then took a seat and they buckled in. Kaoruko handed him the keys, which Sakon took with his left hand. She stared as he tried to stick the keys into the transmission with his left hand.

"Sakon." Kaoruko said, her voice saying that she couldn't figure out how in the world he was not using his right hand. He looked at her nervously. "Use your right hand."

"But… Ukon…" He picked up his right hand. Ukon wasn't there.

"Sakon!" Suddenly, he turned on the car with his left hand. "Ohh, Sakon!"

Kaoruko shook her head. Sakon could only stare forward. "Alright, now, I want you to… are you listening to me?!"

Sakon was staring forward and shaking. He whispered to no one in particular. "I want Ukon."

"Sakon…" Kaoruko noticed that he was nervous. "Oh, fine! I'll go get Ukon!"

Kaoruko turned off the car and went to go get the puppet, not happy at all.

M

Saemon Tachibana stared at the box that Ukon was in. It most defiantly wasn't like Sakon to leave his puppet like this. He looked up at Chizuru and saw that she was very pale. "Sakon shouldn't be taking that long to change. Where exactly is he?"

"Kaoruko got it into her head to teach him how to drive." Chizuru said, shaking as she did.

"Sakon is a good boy; he'll be fine … once Kaoruko realizes that Ukon has to go too. This should be very interesting." He said, pondering the concept. "I really don't think that she'll do this more then once."

They then saw the youngest Tachibana sibling storming up the path. "That crazy boy. I try to do one thing with him with no puppets. If he can't do this, how does he expect to get a girlfriend?"

Chizuru paled even more. She watched as her sister picked up the box and stormed off. Her father spoke up. "Don't worry. I think I'll go and keep an eye on them. I want to see her face when this is finished."

"Thank you father." Chizuru watched as her father headed off. She could only get paler still.

M

Kaoruko showed up with the puppet box and got in. "Look, he can come, but he has too…

Sakon had all ready removed the puppet from the box. Kaoruko goggled at the two of them. "…stay in the box."

"Oi, Sakon, why are you in the drivers seat?" Ukon spoke up.

"Aunt Kaoruko is going to teach us how to drive." Sakon stated. Kaoruko's eye bulged.

"Not us… you!" Kaoruko felt like banging her head.

"Sakon doesn't have a Driver's License, let alone a learners permit, Auntie," Ukon spoke up. He stuck his tongue out at Kaoruko.

"Don't call me Auntie!" She waved the learners permit in front of Kaoruko. She jumped as her father got into the back seat. "What exactly are you doing here?!"

"I came to watch the progress." Saemon said as if it were no big deal. He watched as Sakon handed the keys to Ukon. Ukon turned on the car.

"Sakon, Ukon can't be driving! You need to!" But Kaoruko's pleas went unheard. Ukon was running the analog stick already.

"You'll have to run the gas and brakes and stuff Sakon because I can't reach them. I am to short. I'll also need some help stirring this big thing." They pulled out of the spot they were parked in without a fluke.

"Why is it you can't do anything without puppets Sakon. I hate to know what your life will be like if you ever get married. I mean, you're…" She felt her head get thumped from behind. Saemon gave her a stern look. He had that thing he thumped the apprentices' heads with when they messed up. "No back seat driving!"

"I'll back seat drive all I want." She felt herself thumped again. "I am older then everyone except Ukon, and he doesn't count because he is a puppet, a child puppet none the less."

"That's right." Ukon spoke up. Sakon was stirring one handed while Ukon messed with the stick shift. He was also messing with the radio. He switched it to a loud rock station. Kaoruko was surprised her father didn't complain, but then he enjoyed Ukon's odd behavior for some reason and he also liked seeing Kaoruko tortured, or so she thought.

M

They drove around for a bit and then returned to the house. Nothing bad happened, though someone on a bike crashed into a sign post when he saw Ukon. Kaoruko wanted to bang her head on the dash. She couldn't speak when they got home.

"So, Sakon, what did you think of driving." Saemon spoke up from the back.

"I don't like it," Sakon said matter-factly.

"But I do! It was cool!" Ukon piped up. Kaoruko groaned.

Sakon took the keys from Ukon and handed them to his Aunt. "Please, don't make me drive again."

He then got out of the car and headed to go into the house. Saemon looked at Kaoruko. "Are you ever going to pull this stunt again child?"

"No…" Kaoruko said weakly.

"I'll see you when you visit next." Saemon spoke up and got out of the car. Kaoruko quickly shifted into the driver seat. She couldn't wait to get to work to find something to get her off her insane nephew.

* * *

_Author's Note – My fourth Ayatsuri Sakon fic published. The fourth one published on this site, not including the crossover. Please, if anyone has an idea, go for it. I really would like to read other people's stuff! Thanks!_


End file.
